It was a Christmas Story
by Kaleah kaleah
Summary: A Christmas Together, A little romance and family.


**Disclaimer: The views and opinions in this story is that of the author, it does not reflect the opinions of TNT, creators, writers or anyone involved with the Hawthorne TV show.**

**It was a Christmas Story **

"_Note that this takes place before they got married and had children"_

It was the 24 of December, the tree was up and all of the gifts were wrapped and ready to be given out she had invited everyone over for Christmas dinner including Amanda, everything was set.

Christina sighed as she walked through the doors of the ER, she still have a few thing's to get if dinner was going to be ready on time, as she made it to her office she passed Tom in the hall "your still coming to dinner tomorrow right?" she asked him as he stopped her, "you know that I am, can I bring something?" he asked her as he grab her hand and played the finger game, "no just yourself and maybe a change of clothes"

She whispered and a smile grow across his face, "I can do that" he told has he let go of her hand and she turner with a smile and walked into her office. She walked over to her desk and noticed a box sitting there, where did this come form she thought to herself, there was no card just a gift box with a note that read don't open until Christmas, it wasn't a hand writing that she recognized, so she picked it up and shock it, and as she did she saw Bobbie standing in the door way,

"hey you, who is that from?"

"I don't know, I don't recognized the writing" she told her.

"so are you going to open it and see what it is?"

"the note said don't open until Christmas, what if I open it and its from Tom or Camille?"

"well I guess you better wait then." she laughed and sat down on the edge of the desk.

"so are you still coming to dinner tomorrow?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, so do you need me to bring anything other then the wine?"

"no that's a bout it I have a few thing's I still need to pick up when I get off work."

"well Chrissie I better get back down to the ER, I'll see you later,"

"ok if we get a break maybe we can grab a bite of lunch or something?"

"sounds good talk to you later," she told her as she made it to her feet and headed for the door.

She sighed and looked over at the box for a few minutes wondering who the gift was from, who would send a gift and not leave a card she asked herself. Shaking her head she turned back to her computer and continued to work, hoping that the day would pass quickly she had so much to do and so little time to do it in. At 10:30a.m. there was soft knock on Christina's door, but before she could answer the door opened. A hospital volunteer, with a rather large teddy bear in her arms, was on the other side, "nurse Hawthorne, this was just delivered for you at the front desk, I was told to bring it up to you." she told her as she sat the bear on the sofa and turned to walk out of the room. As she walked over to see if the bear had a card attached to his bow, there was another knock on the door, "come in" she called out and the door open and she saw Kelly standing there,

"what a cute bear Christina," she told her as she walked over to take a better look at it.

"yes it is, and I wish I knew who sent it to me" she told her as she continue to look for a card but coming up empty.

"sounds like you have a secret admirer"

"yeah it look's that way, so Kelly what did you need?"

"Oh I was just coming down to give you my census were full on Ped's." and I called in Lisa to fill in for Mary.

"ok thanks for letting me know," she told her, but she couldn't concentrate she really wanted to know who sent her the box and the bear. She Shock her head again and made her way back to her desk, she took a seat and turned back to her computer and continued to work on the nursing schedule. Around 12:15 she made her way to the ER, to see if Bobbie wanted to grab some lunch but it was really busy, she told Bobbie that she would grab a bag of chips and one of her energy drinks and if she needed her she would be in her office or on three west. She was away from her office for over an hour, as she made it back and took a seat at her desk, she heard a knock on the door, "come in" she called out and the door open it was the same hospital volunteer that had brought her the bear. "its me again" the volunteer called out , "this was just delivered for you at the front desk" she told her "please sit them down on the table" she told her it was a vase of Beautiful Red Roses, "is there a card on them?" she asked as the got to her feet and made it over to the round table that was sitting in the middle of her office. "Umm…I don't see one but this was delivered with them." it was a long white envelope with her name on the front of it and the words don't open until Christmas, and again she didn't recognize the handwriting. "who the hell is sending me these things" she said out loud, now it was starting to nag at her she was getting these beautiful gifts and had no ideal who was sending them to her. As the day went on checking on patients, and running back and froth from floor to floor a few hours had went by it was now 3p.m as she made it back to her office, and before she could take a seat there was a knock it was another hospital volunteer, "Mrs. Hawthorne this was left at the front desk for you" he told her as he placed the box of candy on the table next to the vase of Red Roses, and as he turned to walk out the room she saw Bobbie come in "hey what's going on here who sent all the gifts?"

"I wish I knew, they just keep coming, and I have no clue who there from at first I thought they were from Tom but the writing on the note and the envelope wasn't his."

"I think it's kind of sweet, you have a secret admirer sounds fun unless he's turns out to be a stalker,"

"like I really needed that in my head, but who ever it is they know what I like." she told her as she seat back in her chair wondering who the hell it was, "damn this is really disturbing, I just really would like to know who's is doing this."

"well I better go and get back to work I'll see you later, hey let me know it you get any more gifts?"

"I will. talk to you later."

As she seat there it was now 4p.m. and she needed to check the sick calls so that they would be covered by six for the night shift.

As the day went on and the gifts kept coming she really didn't know what to think or do she had received five more gift from this admirer who knew her so well. As she finished up some more paperwork, did a few reports and followed up on a few calls it was time for her to head out, she stopped by the ER with all of her gifts in hand even the large bear.

"Hey you look's like Christmas came early for you, let me help you out?" he said with a smile on his face as he took the bear and some of the boxes out of her hands.

"Ah thank you, yeah it seems that I have a secret admirer, but the only thing is I don't have a clue who it is."

And Bobbie and the rest of the nursing staff looked over at him.

"Ok why is everyone looking at me? I didn't send them." and they all laughed.

"ok guys back to work, hey Bobbie call me later I should be home in a few hours."

"will do Chrissie."

"good night everyone." she told them all as she headed for the doors and Tom in toe helping her carry all of her gifts to her car. As they reached her car and he put the bear in the front seat and the boxes in the back, he made his way around to the driver side where she was standing. "So how much longer are you going to be here?"

"just a few more hours."

"want to come over later and help me do some wrapping or some unwrapping?" she asked giving him that smile he loved so much, "Camille wont be home until really late she going over to Amanda's to help her out with some shopping and other things."

"sounds good do you want me to bring us something to eat?"

"that would be nice, but you better get back in there or someone is going to send out the cavalry looking for you" she told him as she gave him a kiss and got in the car. As she made it to the store and picked up a few more things that she needed for the dinner, the stores were really crowded and it took her a little longer then she had hoped to make it home, it took her three trips to get everything into the house and as she caught her breath she heard a knock on the door, "who is it" she called out, "Its Tom Christina" she jumped to her feet and making it to the door in a second flat, "hey you come in" she told him and giving him a very passionate kiss, "make yourself at home" as he made his way over to the sofa and took a seat.

"So did you find out who sent you all the gifts?"

"No I didn't" she told him as she took the seat next to him on the couch.

"well were there any cards or notes with the gifts?"

"yeah a few but they all said don't open until Christmas"

"well I guess you will have to wait until Christmas then. So what did you need help wrapping or unwrapping?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"you'll see later" she told him looking at the clock on the DVD player it was now 8p.m. and she was still waiting on a call from Camille, to let her know if she was staying over at Amanda's.

"So do you want to eat I brought Chinese food."

"Yeah I am a bit hungry" and she grab him by the hand, making it to her feet and heading for the dinning room table, they sat and ate and talked for the next hour, as she started to get up and clean up the mess her phone started to ring, it was Camille "hey sweetie what's going on?" she asked hoping that she was calling to tell her that she was staying over. "mom is it ok if I stay at grandma's tonight I will be home around ten to help you with the cooking?" and you could see the slight smile on her face "sure sweetie I'll see you in the morning, hey Camille I love you."

"love you to mom."

"night sweetie." she told her as she hung up the phone.

"so I'm guessing that Camille is staying over Amanda's tonight?"

"yes she is, so can you stay the night?" she asked as she took a step closer to him, and wrapping her arms around his waist, "you know I can" he said as he leaned down and kissed her. As the hours went by and they started to get the house ready for the dinner the next day it was fast approaching midnight, well we've done all that we can tonight I guess we can head for bed. "you can't don't you want to find out who sent you all the gifts? They told you to wait until Christmas and it will be in about two minutes, and I want to know who this secret admirer is of your ."

"Ah are you a little jealous?"

"yes just a bit." he told her as the clock turned to midnight. She made her way over to the gifts that was sitting in the chair that she had bring in from the car and started opening them one by one each with a single clothing item in each, an she laid them all out it was a beautiful sexy lingerie set, she smiled and looked over at Tom and seeing the hug smile on his face she know that they were from him.

"So do you want to model that for me?" he asked still smiling at her.

"I should have know that you were the one behind this."

"and I would love to model it for you" she told him as she grab the clothing and disappeared into the bathroom. She returned a few minutes later fully dressed in the lingerie that he had giving her, "damn your beautiful" he told her as she walked closer to him taking him into her arms and kissing him as passionate as she could.

"I think we should take this into the bedroom" he told her.

"I think your right" she told him as she took him by the hand a lead him, into the other room, she closed the door behind her and started to kiss him as she took off his shirt and worked her way down to unbuttoning his pants kissing him as she did, he started untying the lingerie top and letting it fall to the floor her pulse was starting to race as he laid her softly on the bed she pulled him closer as he lower himself on top of her she could feel how much he wanted her and she wanted him just as much, they spent the rest of the night making love as the night turned into morning and they both woke up, it was now 8a.m.

"Good morning"

"Good morning how did you sleep?"

"Umm… do you have to ask?" he told her as he leaned over and gave her a kiss.

"I thing we better get up I have a lot to do before dinner."

As they both got up and took a shower together and dressed they made there way into the living room to get everything ready he was a big help. A few hours later Bobbie showed up she was a little surprised to see Tom already there or was she. A hour later Camille showed up and so did Steve as the ladies did the cooking and getting things ready the men decided to watch a little sport center a few hours later Marcus, Kelly, Ray, Brenda, and Candy showed up as the house filled with the smell of good food, it was all most time for them to sit down and have a wonderful dinner, but before they did they all had decided to pass out the gifts that they had gotten each other, a few weeks before they had decided to pick names, as they exchanged gifts there was a knock at the door it was Morrissey and his wife and Amanda as they all joined the party and finished passing out the gift, Tom pulled Christina to the side out of the sight of the others, "hey I have one more gift for you" he told her as he handed her a box wrapped in shiny blue wrapping paper,

"Tom you've giving me my gifts." she told him.

"Umm… those gifts were for me, this is your gift."

As she opened the box she paused for a second it was a beautiful white gold heart necklace with four diamonds and the word I love you engraved. "Oh My God Tom is beautiful I love it, Thank you" she told him as she gave him a big hug and a kiss. And hoping that no one saw, as they made there way from the kitchen into the dinning room to start setting the food on the table, they all got up and started to make there way over, everything was set and they all sat down. They joined hands and Tom said the grace and they ate and wished everyone a Merry Christmas.


End file.
